cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Edward
|team = Red |teamseniority = 6/15/2006 |statisticsdate = |totalpop = |civilians = |soldiers = |soldiereff = |density = |litrate = |religion = Christianity |casualties = |attacking = |defending = |casualtyrank = |currency = Euro |infra = |tech = |nationstrength = |rank = |efficiency = |landarea = |environment = |envnum = |defcon = |mode = |state = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} John Edward was recruited to Cyber Nations from Nation States on June 15, 2006 by Mussolandia. John Edward knew Mussolandia from Gatesville in NationStates. Mussolandia was already a member of the New Pacific Order and so John Edward followed suit and joined immediately. From there he entered the Academy, a brand new organization in the NPO. John Edwards has a strong nation that has faced many trials but has always rebounded. He has stated that his nation is always ready for whatever is thrown at it. If someone attacks he’ll kill them, if someone needs aid he’ll send out aid. New Pacific Order Halfway through his time at the Academy the Great Patriotic War broke out and John Edward was thrust from the Academy straight into Beta battalion. There he quickly learned the joys of war, fighting several GATO nations as well as nations from other alliances, battling at most three at one time. This set the foundation for John Edward in upcoming wars. Positions Held, Past and Present Bank Executive John Edward is currently a bank executive in charge of battalion banking. He was recruited to the by Frawley, his mentor. He enjoys his job in the bank, largely because of the people he works with. Some of the most influential people to him are leaders in the bank, including Millionario, Letum, and Jasmine. He gained significant experience in the planning and predicting of Bank and Alliance capabilities post-Armageddon War. He is a recipient of the Banking Star (2nd class honors). He plans to keep growing in Cybernations, working for the bank in order to do his best for the alliance. Disc Jockey Until the beginning of June 2010, John Edward served as a disc jockey on Radio Free Pacifica. His show was called The Arrow and played mostly rock, heavy rock, or metal, with some alternative, rap, and classical thrown in. For his efforts in the , he received the Media Excellence Award. Time in the Diplomatic Corps (07-09) Ambassador to: *United Nations of Outsider, April 18, 2007 - September 29, 2007 *North Atlantic Defense Coalition, October 6, 2007 - January 28, 2008 *Siberian Tiger Alliance, January 28, 2008 - August 10, 2008 *Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, February 20, 2008 - December 22, 2008 *Monos Archein, July 11, 2008 - December 22, 2008 *The Foreign Division, July 5, 2009 - October 7, 2009 *Global Democratic Alliance, August 3, 2009 - October 7, 2009 Special Envoy: *Aqua/Pink - White/Multicolor: November 30, 2007 *SF/CDT, Maroon, Brown and Pink: October 21, 2008 to November 18, 2008 War History John Edward has fought in the following wars. *Great Patriotic War (GWI) *Second Great War *The War of Retribution (GWIII) *The OHNOES War *The FAN War *The Red Re-education *The Woodstock Massacre *The Puppy War *The inFANtile War *Order 66 In these wars the nation of Ardenchestia: *Lost 201,521 Soldiers on Offensive Fronts *Lost 172,477 Solders on Defensive Fronts *Launched 5 Nuclear Warheads on Enemies *Received 4 Nuclear Warheads from Enemies *Destroyed 1 Nuclear Warhead Wars Participated in as a Banker John Edward served as a banker for the following wars, staying in peace mode in order to provide aid at the end of the war. *NPO-BDC War *CIS-1V War *War of the Coalition *NPO-Jarheads War *Armageddon War *DH-NPO War *Fark-NPO War Awards Category:Individuals